Pequeño Ángel Navideño - ¡Especial Navidad!
by Akari Etsu
Summary: "La realidad, no es un sueño. Un sueño, quizá llegue a hacerse realidad" / ¡Especial Navidad!


**Disclaimer: Los personajes del fic son del derecho de su creador, Gosho Aoyama, yo solo hago una versión a mi estilo, sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

_Inspiración: Taylor Swift - Starlight_

* * *

**Pequeño Ángel Navideño**

"La realidad, no es un sueño. Un sueño, quizá llegue a hacerse realidad".

Estornudó.

Era una fría noche de invierno.

El joven, de cabellos alborotados, por la ventana de su habitación observaba el maravilloso paisaje navideño que se asomaba. Oía el viento resoplar con fuerza moviendo las ramas de los árboles nevados, mientras que estas se encontraban adornadas con lucecillas brillantes de diferentes colores con formas muy divertidas. Aquella noche, en la que se encontraba, era uno de los días más mágicos y esperados para los residentes de Tokio.

Él, no escuchaba ningún ruido.

Acurrucado en su cama de madera, esperaba a que le consumiera el sueño. Estaba demasiado nervioso e impaciente, la llegada de ciertos tres individuos se aproximaba y él tenía idea de saludarles.

Dio una rápida vuelta en la cama para encontrar una cómoda posición y seguidamente, cerró los párpados, y se quedó dormido mientras estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos navideños. De pronto, el silencio de la habitación fue interrumpido por un "_toc, toc_" que procedía de su ventana, como si alguien le reclamara. Al principio, el castaño no le dio importancia, por lo que solamente hizo un leve puchero. El viento era muy molesto.

Estornudó, de nuevo sin ganas, pero sin otra opción.

Silencio.

Al cabo de los minutos, volvió a escucharlo. Con desgana y medio dormido, decidió levantarse para ver qué sucedía. El mago se colocó en sus pies las zapatillas de estar por casa y a continuación, casi cómo autómata se tratase, se dirigió con pesadez hacia su destino: la ventana. Sin muchos rodeos, la abrió. Empezó a entrar en el cuarto una gélida ráfaga de viento que congeló por unos instantes sus músculos aunque, a su misma vez, le hizo volver en sí, despertándose. Cerró con velocidad la ventana, no quería resfriarse más en aquellas fechas tan deseadas. Para su decepción, no vio el causante de aquellos golpes, por lo que agotado, y confundido, dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y volvió hacía la cama, haciéndose a la idea que quizá aquel ruido solo era producto de su imaginación.

Y, antes de llegar a ella, sin más remedio, su camino fue interrumpido por un pequeño ser diminuto, que se encontraba a la altura de su triangular nariz. El individuo, llevaba puesto un vestido precioso con colores clásicos navideños, botas verdes que le alcanzaban las rodillas y encima de su pequeña cabeza un lazo rojo pasión. Observó que su diminuta espalda poseía una mochila verde oscuro, impecable como _ella_.

El joven de diecisiete años se quedó anonadado, congelado, no podía mover ni un solo músculo del cuerpo ni articular sonido; no se creía lo que sus ojos gravaban.

Entretanto, aquel ser, que podría ser llamado perfectamente como una humana por sus facciones empequeñecidas comparándolas con él, se propuso calibrarlo en completo silencio, intentando saber cómo reaccionar; y así fue, de pronto, con una vocecilla amable, seseante y algo preocupada, habló:

- ¿Tengo el placer de estar hablando con el señor Kuroba?

El chico, aún inmenso en un mar de confusiones hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza; preguntándose que su falta de sueño ya le estaba pasando factura notablemente. Aunque... Aquella mujercita parecía real, por ello, en su mente hubo la duda de cómo sabía su nombre. Seguidamente, como buen caballero que era, inconscientemente le hizo una reverencia, y después añadió:

- ¿Y con quién tengo yo el placer de hablar?

Por unos momentos, en el rostro de ella se pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa por el modo de saludo del joven, pero poco después, rodó los ojos, como si no tuviera tiempo de dar demasiados detalles o porque no sabía una contestación apropiada para la situación.

- Aoko, así suelen llamarme y soy una hada de la Navidad, encantada -Kaito alzó una ceja hacia arriba, pensando en lo poco sensato que había sido su contestación sobre que era una hada. "_H-a-d-a_"; la palabra se grabó en su mente. A continuación, con un tono que marcaba claramente el nerviosismo prosiguió-. Necesito su ayuda, una misteriosa Organización de Hombres vestidos de Negro han secuestrado a los tres Reyes Magos de Oriente -le miró dudosa, observándole con sus diminutos ojos azulados que por unos minutos le apasionaron, era un color calmado pero lleno de pasión y emociones escondidas-. Eres nuestra única esperanza, te necesito para que me ayudes a salvarlos, sino, la Navidad, la felicidad… Todo… -su voz empezaba a entrecortase con un hilo de melancolía; y de sus ojos, los cuales se habían ganado su gran atención, comenzaron a expulsar aquel líquido salado, recorriéndole las mejillas-. Se acabará para siempre.

Perplejidad; así era como se encontraba el chico de electrizantes ojos. Más de una vez, con disimulo, pellizcó su brazo aunque con un vano resultado: no era un sueño y mucho menos una pesadilla. Era todo real. Suspiró, queriendo procesar todas las palabras dichas por aquella pequeña hada.

- Resumiendo -dijo con una voz cortante, más de lo que se había esperado, aunque la otra no se inmutó por ello-, ¿me necesitas para rescatarlos y para que haya Navidad?

Ella levantó la vista, no entendiéndolo, era más que obvio que por eso se encontraba allí.

- Exacto. Pero tienes que saber... Que esos hombres son demoníacos, aterradores, horripilantes… Ellos no quieren que exista la alegría, ni la risa, ni la felicidad... -un rayo de melancolía se asomó en sus ojos, y el joven entendió que todo era real, debía serlo, los sentimientos que él estaba sintiendo era imposible tenerlos a través de la subconsciencia o el sueño-. Por eso, también hemos de acabar con ellos.

- ¿Y por qué me has elegido a mí? ¿Qué puedo hacer yo que otro no pueda? Seguro que hay gente más apta en el mundo para esa faena.

La pregunta no era del todo prioritaria en aquellos instantes, aunque, por la infinita curiosidad, él siempre solía querer enterarse del mayor numero de datos; no por nada, era conocido como uno de los mejores magos a pesar de su juventud.

- Yo no he sido, sino los Reyes. Ellos un día me aclararon que si llegaba el momento en qué les ocurriese algo, viniera a tú auxilio -"_¿Por qué?" _Esa pregunta no paraba de formularse en la cabeza del castaño, pero, al fin y al cabo, entendió que si quería respuesta, debería encontrarles y así que ellos mismos se lo aclarasen; además, que él siempre ayudaba a aquellos que lo necesitasen. Ella lo observó y añadió como si adivinase sus simples pensamientos-; ellos saben que no los vas a fallar aunque si quieres más información, deberás preguntárselo tú una vez los hayamos rescatado.

- Acepto, además parece que no tengo demasiadas alternativas –afirmó con sensatez mientras la luz resplandeciente de la luna llena se colaba por la ventana e iluminaba su rostro; era un nuevo reto con el cual demostrar su perspicacia-. A cambio, solo quiero que dejes de llorar –añadió, esbozando su primera sonrisa en aquella noche, era bien conocido que era un buen caballero sobre todo cuando había mujeres de por medio.

Ella le contempló, estupefacta, casi al margen de electrocutarse con sus ojos. Segundos después, hubo silencio aunque fue interrumpido por otro estornudo del mago, que para esta vez, consiguió pararlo a tiempo, intentando ocultarlo. Ella ante eso, rió por lo bajo. Kaito se alegró. Seguidamente, el hada, abrió su mochila de dónde sacó un pañuelo hecho a mano de color rojo, para secarse las lágrimas cristalinas.

- Muy bien –empezó diciendo con voz más alegre, viendo que con la tristeza no llegaría a ningún lado-, vamos a rescatarlos.

A continuación, volvió a abrir su mochila mientras guardaba su pañuelo, y seguidamente, sacó un espejito. Le hizo un gesto, con el que entendió que quería que tocase el vidrio del objeto, en eso, acercó su dedo índice derecho. Al instante, se teletransportaron a otro lugar; ya no estaba en su acogedora habitación.

Era un paisaje gris, oscuro, rocoso y teñido de tristeza. Por su cuerpo, con todo aquel escenario que se encontraba más que desierto, le recorrió un escalofrío, que se adentró a lo más profundo de su alma; escalofriante. En el paisaje, solo se veía un castillo que estaba a unos metros de donde se encontraban. Ese era el lugar.

- ¿Tiene alguna idea de cómo entrar, señor Kuroba? -preguntó, interrumpiendo su reflexión momentánea-. Ya se debe haber dado cuenta que ese es el sitio.

- Principalmente, es arriesgado entrar allí así como así, porque no creo que nos reciban con los brazos abiertos –respondió, y se tomó el lujo de bromear a su compañera, que le contestó con una mueca poco agradecida-. Deberíamos intentar no sobresaltar del resto -prosiguió viendo el poco éxito que había tenido: era lo más sensato y eficaz en aquellos momentos-. Y también, si quieres, no me molestaría en que me llamaras Kaito, ese es mi nombre. Lo prefiero, solamente: Kaito -le sonrió y ella hizo lo mismo.

Entonces, un fuerte olor llegó volando en el ambiente, que poco después reconocieron que era olor de comida, y pensaron que quizá estuvieran a punto de cenar. Sigilosos, para que nadie los descubriera, se aproximaron, a pasos cortos pero concisos. Cuando llegaron al castillo, era mucho más gigantesco de lo que Kaito se había imaginado. Aquel olor les llevó hasta una de las habitaciones de la planta baja donde había una ventana; era la cocina. Se acercó con cautela, se asomó y descubrió que no había dentro nadie. En ese entonces, un plan empezó a formarse en la mente del joven mago; seguidamente, se lo contó por encima a su pequeña compañera.

Entraron por la ventana de un brinco muy silencioso, cuando ya estuvieron en la habitación percató que en el suelo había tirado un delantal y ropas de camarero. _A eso se le llama tener al diablo de tu lado._ Se lo colocó, su mente era bien previsora y se retocó un poco para pasar lo más inadvertido posible con su disfraz, eso era fácil para él.

- ¿Tienes idea a dónde debemos ir?

Ella negó con la cabeza, y los dos suspiraron; indecisos. Kaito, sin previo aviso, cogió a la hada, y la colocó en uno de los bolsillos delanteros que había en el delantal, para que estuviera más cómoda y pudiese descansar las alas.

Los pasillos daban un toque lúgubre y aterrador al ambiente, parecía una mansión encantada. Pero había cierto detalle que al castaño le vagaba por su cabeza: no se había encontrado con nadie en todo el rato. Finalmente, después de pasearse con su compañera, encontraron una puerta donde había colgado un cartel que ponía "_Calabozo_" con una ortografía pésima. Por un intento de tentar a la suerte, giró el pomo, pero este no se abrió: necesitaba una llave.

Aoko, le hizo un leve toque en el hombro, aunque el castaño no le tomó en cuenta.

- Camarero, ¿no deberías estar en el banquete sirviendo? –oyó que alguien preguntaba, a sus espaldas. Poco después, se dio encuentra que se lo decían a él y que su compañera lo había intentado avisar.

- Sí, sí… Es que como este castillo es gigantesco a menudo me pierdo -contestó haciéndose el despistado, actuando con suma facilidad como buen mago que era.

El hombre, trajeado de pies a cabeza, con un gorro, bastante corpulento y ancho de hombros, a pesar que todo se encontrara oscuro, llevaba puestas unas gafas de sol, impidiéndole verle los ojos. ¿Quizá serán muy afeminados? Podría ser un por qué, ya que si se los quitase, se le iría ese toque de hombre malvado. Kaito se rió por lo bajo, por su absurda idea.

- Oye, ahora ten mucho cuidado -le susurró el hada sin salir de su escondite, intentando que el de negro, que ella ya conocía, no la descubriera.

El muchacho, para tranquilizarla, hizo un gesto para que no se preocupara y le dedicó una simple sonrisa mientras ella se le quedaba mirando. Así, escondida en su bolsillo, accedieron a la sala. Era lujosa, inmensa y en la mesa que era el centro de atención había todo tipo de manjares que desprendían muy buen olor. Al alrededor de esta, la prescindían muchas personas, todas vestidas de negro.

- Nos hemos reunido aquí, para celebrar la captura de los Reyes Magos y que nunca más habrá navidad –empezó a festejar uno de ellos, el que parecía más superior. Estaba jovial aunque con una voz cortante-. Lo bueno es que nunca podrán escapar de su celda ya que yo tengo aquí mismo la única llave, que la guardo en mi bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón -nos mostró sus dientes con una feroz y amenazadora sonrisa acompañada de unos asesinos ojos. Después, enseñó el escondite de la llave.

- ¡Jefe usted es el mejor! –enorgulleció el que les había acompañado, el hombre con gafas que ha Kaito le traían un gran dilema del por qué.

Ellos estaban de suerte, ahí mismo tenían la solución de todo. El joven mago, con ideas claras y con algo de sueño ya empezando a formarse en sus ojos, se acercó y cogió un plato de canapés. Cuando se iba acercando a ese hombre que tenía ganada toda su atención, alguien se le cruzó en su camino.

- ¿Cómo te llamas, _cielo_? ¿Eres nuevo por aquí?

Delante tenía una mujer y el castaño contempló su fisionomía. Alta para ser mujer; delgada con unas curvas bien marcadas; una larga cabellera rubia; y, unos hermosos ojos azulados, aunque no tan emotivos como los de Aoko. _¿Aoko…?_

Ella sonrió, dándose cuenta que el chico la analizaba detenidamente; mientras, el hada se le quedaba mirando, pensando que no había tiempo que perder con tonterías.

- ¿Se te comió la lengua el gato, _boy_?

Con esa pregunta, al fin, Kaito reaccionó, y pensó rápido.

- De momento creo que el gato no ha venido a por mí -contestó, enigmático y solo él mismo se entendió-. Aunque no me iría mal conocer alguna gatita -le guiñó el ojo, socarrón entretanto ella le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque fría y distante, pero con cierta amabilidad poco propia de ella; le había caído bien ese chico, pero su sexto sentido decía que era más misterioso de lo que se mostraba.

- Al menos, me podrías dar un canapé -pidió juguetona, el joven además era bastante atractivo y con ese delantal ajustado justo en la cadera le daba un cuerpo bien marcado.

- Será un placer para mi ofrecérselo, _madame_.

En ese momento, se dio cuenta que la mujer en sus delicados dedos aguantaba una copa de cristal llena, impecable, parecía que aún no lo había probado, de algún tipo de licor extranjero.

- ¿Querrías acompañarme a unas copas? -le preguntó la de cabellos rubios, como si hubiera leído su mente-. ¿Te gusta el _vermouth_? Es mi favorito.

- Lo siento, señorita -Aoko fue quien le interrumpió con un seco golpe desde el bolsillo del delantal, aunque solo ellos dos lo notaron. Estaba cansada de ver esa escenita, ya se había dado cuenta de su arte mujeriego-, pero no tolero el alcohol, prefiero el chocolate -le sonrió galante, aunque no dejando de lado el infantilismo propio de él. Ella lo observó, curiosa, hubiera querido seguir hablando con aquel joven de maravillosa sonrisa pero él, con una elegancia admirable, le hizo una reverencia y besó su delicada mano; seguidamente, sin esperar sus palabras, se acercó al hombre de aterradores ojos.

Haciendo caso a la hada, el castaño volvió a estar en camino con su misión: ofrecerle un canapé de su zafara al hombre, pero, como era lógico de esperar, más de uno por el camino cogió. Cuando ese se dispuso a coger su objetivo, lastimosamente, cayó el plato y esclareció que fue un accidente.

- ¡MALDITO CHAVAL DESCONSIDERADO! –gritó el de negro que dejaba encima de la mesa la copa con _gin_.

- Lo siento mucho, señor -se disculpó, aunque eso para nada era un fracaso, solo el principio de un gran éxito, el mejor que tendría en su vida-. Aún soy bastante novato. Ahora mismo le limpio. Perdóneme.

Mientras le limpiaba, como buen profesional que era, con suma delicadeza le cogió la llave, arrebatándola del bolsillo del pantalón. Por bueno o mala suerte, no se percató. A continuación, se la guardó. Cuando acabo de limpiarle con otra frase de palabras de disculpas, se fue desprendiendo de allí, yendo dejando la sala, que cada vez el ambiente olía más a alcohol y a humo por los puros y cigarrillos que fuman sin parar.

- Hemos perdido mucho tiempo con tu ligoteo -empezó narrando ella, rompiendo el silencio que era bastante abundante cuando salías de ese grandioso comedor que no conjuntaba con el resto del castillo.

- Yo no estaba ligando con nadie.

- A mi no engañas, listillo -apretó los dientes, por alguna razón le dolía tener que decirlo-. Se te notaba desde un kilómetro de distancia.

- Pero te digo que no.

- Mira, te seré sincera, esa mujer es peligrosa y su nombre en clave es: Vermouth y convendría que no te encaprichases de ella. Es un alto cargo de esta Organización y por ende, tiene mucho poder. No querría que…

_...Sufrieras._

Pensó la joven hada entre dientes, sin atreverse a pronunciarlo en voz alta.

Suspiró mientras Kaito seguía con su camino a paso acelerado.

- Bueno, bueno, de momento todo va sobre ruedas -dijo él, al notar que Aoko se había quedado sin decir nada, dejando de discutir con él-. ¿Verdad?

- Concéntrate -le contestó con voz seria, fría y calculadora; hueca sin sentimientos ni emociones.

De nuevo, se vuelven a encontrar enfrente de aquella puerta que contiene el cartel de "_Calabozo_" cuyo propietario de la letra debería replantearse hacer caligrafía. Impaciente, Kaito puso la llave en la cerradura que llevaba consigo, y milagrosamente, se abrió la puerta que pesaba más de lo esperado.

Entraron silenciosamente. Ahí lo que reinaba era la oscuridad y la tenebrosidad, que cada vez se hacían más palpables. Entonces, él vio una luz, leve, pero iluminaba una parte del lugar donde estaba. Agachó un poco la cabeza, para apreciar que aquella luz era proporcionada por su compañera, de una linterna que seguramente habría sacado de su mochila.

_¿Cuántos secretos más llevarás en ella?_

La hada dándose cuenta de la contemplación del joven, le hizo un gesto para que siguiesen adelante, y después de una mirada cómplice, Kaito se aventuró adentrarse en aquel territorio desconocido. El pasillo, rocoso y silencioso, dejaba el miedo recorrer por las venas. Estaban incómodos. Finalmente, llegaron a una parte donde el pasillo se ensanchó, dejando paso a una sala. Aoko, repartió la linterna por la habitación, donde pudieron ver que estaba formada a base de un montón de celdas oxidadas por el paso del tiempo, y los crujidos de estas, hacían que por la columna vertebral del adolescente recorriesen escalofríos.

Mantuvieron silencio, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

- ¿Quién hay ahí?

Aquella hubo sido por la joven hada, que se había comido todo el temor y había aceptado decir algo para poder acabar lo antes posible de aquella situación.

- ¿Eres tu, Aoko?

- ¡Por supuesto que es ella, idiota!

- ¡Oh, por Dios, cálmate Hattori!

- ¿Tenéis que estar siempre igual, vosotros dos? -habló una tercera voz joven, probablemente de la edad de Kaito-. No era suficiente tortura que me encerrasen, ¡sino que tuvieron que hacerlo con vosotros a mí lado! ¡Sois insoportables, Kudo y Hattori!

Rápidamente, Aoko, abandonó su lugar en el bolsillo del castaño de electrizantes ojos, yendo a donde procedían las voces. Iluminó ahí, por lo que su compañero pudo ver a tres adolescentes, uno de piel morena y otros dos con piel más blanca, todos vestidos elegantemente.

- Hola, Reyes Magos –saludó ella seguramente con una sonrisa entre diente. Su voz ya era más alegre y estaba cubierta de una espontaneidad y felicidad que al mago le hizo sonreír-. Gracias a Kuroba, os vamos a poder rescatar.

- Me alegra que estés aquí, sabíamos que podíamos confiar en ti –habló uno que se podía denominar una replica perfecta del mago sino fuera porque sus cabellos estuvieran en mejor posición.

- Somos los tres Reyes Magos, y estamos en deuda contigo.

Kaito con pesadez, se fue acercando aunque notaba como si le faltase el aire, desde que había accedido a aquel calabozo se sentía mareado, bajo de defensas.

- Encantado de conocerles -jadeó procurando disimularlo, le costaba respirar.

- Nuestros nombres son: Shinichi Kudo, Heiji Hattori y yo, Saguru Hakuba -los presentó, aunque el mago realmente pensaba que eso lo podrían dejar para más tarde, cuando se encontrasen en mejores circunstancias.

Con la llave aún en mano, volvió a ponerla en la cerradura de aquella cárcel, para poder sacarlos y acabar ya. La abrió. Después, estornudó, llevaba un rato sin hacerlo. Ya fuera de aquellos barrotes, se preparó para tenderles la mano a esos tres, aunque sus piernas le jugaron una mala pasada.

Agachándose, vio nubloso, sus ojos se empañaban, perdía la movilidad por segundos. La humedad del ambiente cada vez calaba más en su cuerpo, dejando malestar: se sentía débil, flojo. Poco a poco, su estado anímico no tuvo más fuerzas, por lo que acabó cayendo al frío y sucio suelo de cemento.

La falta de dormir y la depresión del lugar había hecho que se desmayase. Lo último que recuerda fue los mágicos ojos de la hada mirándole con preocupación y sus labios, pronunciando su nombre.

Abrió lentamente los párpados, dejando ver aquellos azulados ojos que desprendía una electricidad radiante.

Al despertarse se encontró en su cama de madera, estirado y bien tapado con las mantas. La pregunta pasó con velocidad por su mente: ¿había sido todo un sueño? Él estaba seguro que todo lo vivido había estado muy real. Suspiró y otra vez, estornudó. Sonrió. En ese momento, el joven se dio cuenta que en sus manos congeladas de frió descansaba una nota de papel de buena calidad. Lo acercó para poder leerla, no le hizo falta encender la luz. Había una clase de mensaje, un agradecimiento:

"Gracias por habernos ayudado, pequeño ángel navideño y recuerda: por ti hay Navidad en el mundo. Algún día podríamos quedar para tomar un té bien caliente, o chocolate caliente (que cierta compañera tuya, nos ha dicho que te encanta), ya que con este tiempo apetece, y te contaremos cómo escapamos del castillo.

Aún estamos en deuda contigo,

Aoko y los tres Reyes Magos".

Al principio se quedó sin pensamientos, completamente en blanco, pero al releer la nota y repasar detenidamente las palabras _pequeño ángel navideño_ entendió porque le habían elegido en caso de problema. Sonrió feliz, la Navidad era muy bonita, incluso mágica. Mientras pensaba en las últimas cosas mencionas, se quedó dormido en su cama de madera mientras la luna llena hacía de las suyas colando su luz por la ventana.

Ahora entendía, aquella frase que tan conocida era y tanto había escuchado decir:

"La realidad, no es un sueño.

Un sueño, quizá llegue a hacerse realidad".

_¿Fin?_

* * *

**NOTA:** Hago esta aclaración porque sé que en algunos países, es tradición los **Reyes Magos (Melchor, Gaspar y Baltasar) **y en otros no, por lo que puede ser que haya gente que no sepa de qué va. La tradición más difundida cuenta que los tres Reyes Magos, vinieron de Oriente y que iban guiándose por una estrella (conocida como "La estrella de Belén") que les condujo hasta Belén. Allí buscaron al "Niño Jesús" recién nacido y le adoraron, ofreciéndole oro (representando su naturaleza real, como presente conferido a los reyes), incienso (que representa su naturaleza divina, empleado en el culto en los altares de Dios) y mirra (un compuesto embalsamador para los muertos, representando el sufrimiento y muerte futura de Jesús).

_(Sacado de la wikipedia, por si queréis encontrar más información; yo solo he hecho un breve resumen)._

* * *

Hooola a todos :")

Espero que os haya gustado este one-short de Detective Conan, mi primero, por cierto. No sé que habrá parecido (ya que es un poco rarito...), pero esto salió un día por pura inercia al haber dejado un poco los estudios y ponerme a pensar sobre mundos alternativos de DC y sobre Navidad jajaja XD Necesitaba ese descanso, verdaderamente. La "moraleja" para llamarla de alguna forma es solo que este one-short va dedicado a la Navidad, un tiempo de alegría, amor, amistad... donde los sueños pueden inundar nuestra mente, por lo que: ¡soñar, que es bueno y hacedlo realidad!

Esta mini historia se la dedico profundamente a todas aquellas personas que alguna vez han leído mis escritos y que han disfrutado de su lectura, eso me enorgullece notablemente :D Sobretodo me gustaría hacer una pequeña mención especial a: **Mystery-thief**, **Lady Paper**, **Saori Kudo**, **Matsumi Sera**, **Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki**; sinceramente, demasiado que deciros, aunque no sé si todos/todas leeréis esto necesitaba decirlo, agradezco mucho vuestro tiempo que dedicáis a mis historias, y siempre dándome ánimos para seguir escribiendo incluso cuando nada más soy una simple novata. Me satisface y me hace no tirar la toalla. Gracias por vuestro apoyo, y... ¡Feliz Navidad! xDDD Besos ;) (_Creo que me ha quedado un poco cursi... pero bueno xDDD No lo pienso borrar /_).

Para los que seguís "**Luz blanca y negra**" me voy a retrasar un pelín en actualizar, lo siento u.u Pero pienso mucho en ese fic, solo quiero organizar unas ideas.

Sin mucho más que añadir, deseo de corazón que todos paséis unas felices Navidades y año nuevo, que soñéis mucho, seáis felices y... ¿Habéis sido buenos? XD

Besos y abrazos,

**Akari Etsu.**


End file.
